Generally, a lamp bulb comprises a lamp cover, a lamp body, a lamp holder, and an illumination module. If the lamp bulb is a multifunctional lamp bulb, more components should be installed within the lamp bulb. Conventionally, the components of the lamp bulb are combined together by using screws to fasten the components or using glue to bond the components together. However, since the components of the lamp bulb are all small-sized components, it is difficult to tighten the screws or dispense the glue. In other words, the assembling process of the conventional lamp bulb is time-consuming, and the throughput of the conventional lamp bulb is low.
On the other hand, if the lamp bulb has been used for a time period, a great deal of heat is generated by the lamp bulb. Due to the inherent properties of the glue, the glue is readily subject to deformation or molten by the high temperature. If the glue is molten, the components bonded by the glue may be shifted or damaged. Under this circumstance, the reliability of the lamp bulb is reduced.
For solving the above drawbacks, a LED lamp disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201126094 comprises a lamp holder and a lamp body with a LED module. The lamp holder and the lamp body are coupled with each other through clasping means. In addition, a lamp disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201142188 comprises a lamp body and a lamp cover which is matching the lamp body. Corresponding to a latching element of the lamp cover, a fixing groove is located near an end of the lamp body. Due to the engagement between the latching element and the fixing groove, the lamp cover is fixed on the lamp body.
Moreover, the conventional LED lamp bulb uses fins to remove heat. Since the fins are costly, the uses of the fins may increase the fabricating cost of the LED lamp bulb. In addition, the uses of the fins need a special design or increase the overall weight of the lamp bulb.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a lamp bulb with enhanced heat dissipating efficiency and reduced fabricating cost.